blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay:18.Chaos Quest Episode 13: Chaos Combat Part IV
Chaos Quest The following roleplay is available to everyone! And please read the rules before you start. Although this Roleplay is avaliable to all read this list its rules are important to the roleplay! Free Join! Rules #Only I can unpause/pause the roleplay, add subtitles, alter pictures, To be continued at the end of episode, etc. #Do have to say these two:No G-MODDING OR UNPAUSING ANY TIME!!!!(You may add your character during pause sessions though) #If someone keeps erasing your character and even puts their character there please report to admin. #Don't troll. #Don't just have your character join. Build up or wait for the right moment. #You may choose any canon character (as long as they're not dead - Maria, Black Doom, etc) but you must use the game continuity and explain where they've been if their latest appearence wasn't in Sonic Generations. Example: Metal Sonic has been using Eggman Nega for upgrades after his defeat in Free Riders Then afterwards you may change thier continuity. #Please put your username next to character to avoid confusion. #You may steal Chaos emeralds and other Mystic Emeralds. #PG-13 Nothing above! #No twisting plot to revolve around your character. (Side stories ok) #No using other already used Canons. #'NAZO UNLEASHED HASN'T HAPPENED! NO REFERENCES!' #No Silver he has a role in the future... #YOU BREAK THE FORTH WALL IT WILL BE THE END OF ALL OF US...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! #No Crossovers yet. #No alternate Futures yet. #No One-Ko. #For the tourney 100 people 33 people per person >:) #You have Until Dec 1 To join the tourney. #As you add a character make them sign up. #Just add your character to the Roleplay and not the list and I erase it. #No cheating in battles. You can cheat like energy drinks steroids rigging the stadium but if your caught you'll be disqualified. #No Spamming (Useing the same powerful move again Example> Kamehameha over and over again) #No weapons unless the oponent has an equal weapon (Good Example: Axel Katana vs. Eva Katana) ( Bad example Kai Gun Sukendus: Rocket Launcher XD) #Round 1: Ring out lost but if you kill the oppesing character you lose. #All Emerald and Ring transformations are banned but Natural transformations are allowed. #'(V) = Victory Medal. (L) = Lost Battle.' #No Spirit Bombs.' ' #Spell correctly and actually put effort into editing, no one wants to see this:"Apollo: Mabe if yuo guys werent suhc kerksi we cood do this thiuing." Your edit will be erased #Keep battles short. Characters #Plasma The HedgeFox (Bluray) #Kai The Fox (Bluray) #Necko The Hedgehog (Bluray) #Genearal Sukendus (Bluray) (L) #Zenaroid (Bluray) (V) #Eva The Hedgegoose (EpicPIE/Bluray) #Axel The Hedgehog #Pedo Bear (Bluray) #Sonic The Hedgehog (Bluray) #Miles "Tails" Prower (Bluray) ('L)' #Knuckles The Echidna (Bluray) #Zoorod The Echidna (Bluray) #Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (Bluray) #Shadow The Hedgehog (Bluray) #Geo The Hedgehog (Bluray) #Dr. Eggman Nega (Bluray) #Gun COMMANDER(Bluray) #Dean The Shark (Bluray) #Devon The Shark (Bluray) #Allison The Fox #Metal Sonic #Rocket Metal #Stuffy The Mouse #Sokick The Hedgehog #Blaza THE Cat #Fowpaw The Lion #Abby The Duck #Xaxis #Shonza The Hedgehog #Ellie The Echidna #Floyd The Pink Echidna #Bluray The Fox (V) #Pablo The Fox #Tòmas The Hedgehog''' (L)' #Santiago Starson #Dan the Hedgehog (ZX) #Blade the Hedgehog (ZX) #Honor the Hedgehog (ZX) #Darkness the Hedgehog (ZX) #Blitz the Pyrohog (ZX) #Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) #Amy Rose (Spongebob100)' (V)' #Patty the Skunk (Spongebob100) #Dr. EggPlankton (Spongebob100) #Kai the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Mr. E the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Agent Z the Skunk (Spongebob100) #IceFire the Hedgehog (ZX) #Triumph the Hedgehog (ZX) #Cyro the Hedgehog (ZX) #Venen the Hedgehog (ZX) #Matt the Hedgehog (ZX) #Jared (called "Freeze") the unknown (Frozen Scorpio) #Nina the Cat (Frozen Scorpio) (V) #Fuchsia the Bakeneko(Fuchsia) #Rika the Tanuki(Fuchsia) #Hana the Kitsune(Fuchsia) #Blaze the Cat(Fuchsia) #Apallo The Hedgehog (Apallo) #Diana The Hedgehog (Apallo) #Shifter the Crossbreed (Apallo) #Death The Hedgehog (Apallo) #Metal Plasma #Fiona the Fox Apallo) #Shadow the Wolf (shadowthewolf) #Jovan the Wolf (shadowthewolf) #Stardust the Cat (Stardust327) #Comet the Cat (Stardust327) #Sarah the hedgehog (sarahhalloween) #Joanne Hedgecat (Maryxgil) #E-1Million Nexus (Apallo) #Tails Doll (Apallo) #Rik The Spidermonkey (MR.GAMEANDFIGHT) #Isaiah The Red Wolf (MR.Zaya) #Shred The Red Wolf (MR.Zaya) #Skiddo the hunter (Frozen Scorpio) (V) #Leaona the Cat (Apallo) #Kimmiko the Seedarian (older version, Apallo) #Ghost the Wolfhog (Apallo) #Craniac the mutant (frozen scorpio) #Rust the mutant (Frozen scorpio) (L) #Sai the Fox(Tailsman67) #Cold the Hedgehog(Tailsman67) #Zero the Wolf (ZX) #Razor the Wolf (ZX) #JT the Androhog (Sonicstar3000) #Ferham Spades (MHS) Spectaters #All Partcipating But Not Fighting At The Moment #Fight Losers #Random Mobians (Anyone) #Legion of Darkness members not typically count as Mobians (Frozen Scorpio) Matches Round 1 #Zenaroid The ? vs. Miles "Tails" Prower #General Sukendus vs. Amy Rose #Bluray The Fox vs. Tomas The Hedgehog #Triumph The Hedgehog vs. Fuchsia The Bakenko #Blade The Hedgehog vs. Xaxis #EggMan Nega vs. Mr. E The Hedgehog #Necko The Hedgehog vs. Stuffy The Mouse #Venen The Hedgehog vs. Rika The Tunki #Agent Z vs. Eva The Hedgegoose #Shadow The Hedgehog vs. Shonza The Hedgehog #Ghost The Hedgehog vs. Devon The Shark #Tails Doll vs. Sarah The Hedgehog #Matt The Hedgehog vs. Diana The Hedgehog Round 2 #Rust The Mutant vs. Patricia The skunk #Metal Plasma vs. Dean The Shark #Kai The Fox vs. Knuckles The Echidna #Floyd The Pink Echidna vs. Death The Hedgehog #Rocket Metal Sonic vs. Kimmiko The Seedrian #Geo The Hedgefox vs. Craniac The Mutant #Santiago Starson vs. Ellie The Echidna #Jovan The Wolf vs. Axel The Hedgehog #Ivo "Eggman" Robonik vs. Stardust The Cat Round 3 #Joanne Hedegcat vs. Leaona The Cat #Shred The Red Wolf vs. Apallo The Hedgehog #Jared The Unknown vs. Shadow The Wolf #Blaza The Cat vs. Nina The Cat #Isaiah The Red Wolf vs. Blaze The Cat #Odep "Pedo" Bear vs. Comet The Cat #Shifter The Crossbreed vs. Kai The Hedgehog #Skiddo The Hunter vs. E-1Million Nexus #Plasma The HedgeFox vs. Dan The Hedgehog Round 4 #Blitz The Pyrohog vs. Darkness The Hedeghog #Icefire The Hedgehog vs. Fiona Fox #Honor The Hedgehog vs. Jack The Hedgehog #Fowpaw The Lion vs. Pablo The Fox #Hana Kitsune vs. Abby The Duck #Metal Sonic vs. Allison The Fox #Sonic The Hedgehog vs. Sokick The Hedgehog #Sheldon "EggPlankton" J. Plankton vs. Zoorod The Echidna #Patty The Skunk vs. G.U.N Commander #Cyro The Hedgehog vs. Rik The Spidermonkey #Razor The Wolf vs. Sai The Fox #Cold The Hedgehog vs. Zero The Wolf Chapter 89: Blitz and Darkness "Ugh, why did I agree to do this?", Blitz asked himself, not really too content to fight for people's entertainment,as it was against everything he was brought up for, to defend, not entertain. A dark presense entered the arena, followed by a face all too familar to Blitz, "Why hello there, how have you been?", he asked, with a evil grin on his face. "Daw, why you of all people have to be a part of this, I may as well just get rid of you quickly, so I can save my self the horror of being entertainment.", sighed a rather downcast Blitz. "Okay, are the combatants ready?", asked a gleeful Omochao, in his usual happy, but annoying tone. "''Sigh, when ever you are", replied Blitz. "Chuckle, always", replied Darkness, in his usual darktone. "Then.... FIGHT!", cried a happy Omochao. Blitz, just got into his battle stance, and waited for Darkness to make his move. Darkness was ready right off the bat, summoning dark tenticles from the shadows, his home, to swarm Blitz, and constrict him into submission. Thankfully for Blitz, he was as sharp as ever, doing a back-flip, followed by a flare-jump into the air, to gain some extra-height. He then dropped screaming down to Darkness, with his fist coated in a fiery flame, trying to end the match quickly. Darkness had a rather slow reaction time, so he copped it right on the head, which sent him into the arena floor. He got picked up by Blitz, by the next, with his fist coated in a now white flame. "Do you yield?", he asked Darkness, quite ready to end it right here. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, you know me better than that. I never yield!", he summoned dark tenticles that wrapped around Blitz's feet, and rose into the air, hanging him upside down. "Whoop!" He was too preocupied with tried to make Darkness yield, that the sudden yonk backwards and up into the air, caused him to drop Darkness. "Now, I pose the question to you, chuckles, do you yield?" Blitz merely closed his eyes, then yelled out in a loud, roaring voice, opening his blazing eyes, "Scorch blast!", the heat around his increased expontially, causing even the shadows to catch on fire, and wither and die in pain, even Darkness caught on fire. He screatched a unearthly scream, then melted into the shadow. "Argh! You'll pay for that!" If he was in a physical form, he was be holding his sides. "Hahahaha! I guess it is looking up after all!" said Blitz, finally looking at the brighter side of things; being able to get some minor revenge on a former ally of his. "I will get you!" cried Darkness, appearing again, his voice and eyes, dripping with rage. "Well then, time to get rid of you!" He closed his eyes.... Then a slight red aura appear around him,"... School of the Bright Flame: Light Bringer!", his whole body glowed with a intense, burning, bright light. Unfortunatly for Darkness, he couldn't stand up to pure-light, and tried to disappear into the the shadows, but there was none in the arena." "You have two choices, Darkness, stay here, and die from light exposure, or teleport into the shadows outside the arena, in which, I win!" Darkness grumbled, then moaned in pain. He disappeared, into the shadows outside the arena. Omochao appeared again, "And the winner is... Blitz the Pyrohog!" "Well, I had to pull a fast one!", said Blitz, as his first match victory remark. Chapter 90: Icefire and Fiona Fiona: I forfit...I Have a Family... Icefire was... Disappointed, though glad too, meaning he didn't have to rest and recover after the fight, though he wouldn't get the thrill of battle... For now that is. Chapter 91: Honor and Jack Jack: I'm ready to rumble (gets into his battle stance) "Don't think luck will get you past me, Jack!" Jack: Alright Honor, let's battle! Honor still has his face of uninterest on, as the battle was about to begin. Keeping his cool, he got into his usual battle stance, which was a neutal position, showing no focus on attack, nor defense. A very faint bright yellow aura surrounded him, as he prepared his mind, body and soul for battle. Jack: Now then, let's begin! "Uh, Omochao, please, start, I kinda have somethings that I urgently need to do," asked Honor. Jack: Let's get this battle started! "So you keep on inciting, you really love violence that much? Shameful, just shameful," sighed Honor, rather disgusted. ((After this one, then I do it myself.)) Jack: (getting ready for battle) Put up your dukes, I'm ready for them "Do you say nothing else?" questioned a rather annoyed Honor. "Well, sorry people, quick break. Now, fight!" cried a gleeful Omochao. "Fine." sighed a rather glum Honor. "Because you seem to love fighting so much, you attack first." Jack: Thanks Honor. (spindashes at Honor, very fast) Honor uses his superior reflexes to dodge, with out even using his main speed-based evasion move. "So slow, is that everything?" sighed a rather annoyed Honor, not even in the slightest bit impressed by Jack's rather mundane attack. Chapter 92: Fowpaw and Pablo Chapter 93: Hana and Abby Chapter 94: Metal Sonic vs. Allison Chapter 95: Sonic vs. Sokick Sokick: It's an honor to meet you, Sonic! Sonic: *puts finger under nose* Heh, Heh. I don't like to brag. But, if you wanna win THIS fight flattery will get you no where. Chapter 96: EggPlankton vs. Zoorod Dr. EggPlankton: (chuckles) This should be fun Zoorod: As it shall. Dr. EggPlankton: Looks like I have to fight bare handed Chapter 97: Patty vs. G.U.N Commander Patty: Let's do this thing baby! (gets into her battle stance) Commander: Let's go girl! Omochao: PATTY THE SKUNK. VERSUS. THE G.U.N COMAAAAAAAANDER! BEGIN! Patty: (punches Commander) Commander: *holding his lip as he pulls out his gun* Patty: I don't have a gun, you know Chapter 98: Cyro vs. Rik Rik: Once I beat this person I can continue this journey "Let's begin then." Cyro stated. Rik: -battle stance- Chapter 99:Razor vs. Sai "I hope your ready for your beat down." Razor said, looking quite glum. Chapter 100: Cold vs. Zero Zero is analyzing Cold. Chapter 101: Ferham vs. JT Omochao: Next opponents please! JT: Heh heh, is it my turn already? Ferham walked forward, rather nervous... JT: Why are you so nervous...... Cheer up, this is Chaos Combat! "After seeing some of the battles... I'm not sure what's going to happen at this point..." Ferham explained. JT: Ahh, well, the least I can say now.... "Seriously, did you see that one girl? Patricia?" Ferham asked. "Somehow, 'great reflexes' really doesn't justify her dodging everything that was thrown at her." Eva: Omochao: Are you ready to start? JT: Meh. I guess... Ferham nodded. Category:Bluray's Continuity Category:Episodes